MrMom
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: Draco lost his job. Luna goes to work.Song by Lonestar


**Lost my job, came home mad  
Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad  
She said I can go to work until you find another job  
I thought I like the sound of that  
Watch TV and take long naps  
Go from a hand working dad to being Mr. Mom**

Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom

Football, soccer and ballet  
Squeeze in Scouts and PTA  
And there's that shopping list she left  
That's seven pages long  
How much smoke can one stove make  
The kids won't eat my charcoal cake  
It's more than any man can take  
Being Mr. Mom

Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr.Mom

Before I fall in bed tonight  
If the dog didn't eat the classifieds  
I'm gonna look just one more time

'Cause  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long  
Oh been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr.Mom

Balancin' checkbooks, juggling bills  
Thought there was nothing to it  
Baby, now I know how you feel  
What I don't know is how you do it 

Draco slammed the door behind him.

Who do they think they are? he thought angrily.

Luna, his wife, came over to give him a kiss. Their children, Tyson, Becky and Selena, came and gave him a hug, before running off again. Draco often wondered what they did all day.

Luna asked about and listened to his day... so Draco told her.

"That's too bad. You know I can go to work until you get a job" she said.

"So what would I do?" Draco said not believing her.

"Take care of the kids."

She briefed him before leaving the next morning.

"Cake, TV, naps. Easy" he thought.

When Luna came home on her brake he thought differently.

"**Draco Lucius Malfoy **WHAT happened?" She saw her home in a chaotic state. Toys were everywhere, Becky on the floor bleeding from a scratch, Tyson coloring on the walls, Selena surrounded by the shattered glass that once was a porcelain doll. Not to mention Flamebe, the baby dragon, was crying.

"Selena has Bubble gum in her hair. I don't know the spell to get it out. And Becky did a better job of getting food on my chair then her mouth." Draco said as he braced himself and Luna grabbed the girls and sat next to Flamebe. She began cleaning up. The doll repaired its self, the crayon stopped working and disappeared, and Flamebe calmed down as the food threw its self out. She healed Becky's scratch and took the bubble gum out of Selena's hair.

Before she left she reminded Draco about sports.

"Tyson has chaser practice at 3:00

Becky plays muggle soccer at 3:30

Selena takes Tap at 2:45 and Ballet at 3:45

And Flamebe meets with Dragon scouts at 5:45 so be home by then.

Oh and don't for the PTA meeting at 6:45 be at Ginny's house."

"Wait since when does Becky play with socks...er? And why does Selena take ballet? She's only three. Flamebe has **Dragon Scouts**? I don't like Ginny, do I **Have** to go to the meeting?" Draco asked.

"The kids know where to go. And, Yes, you **Have** to meet Ginny."

"But-"

"Good-bye" she said and left.

"Dad" Tyson said. "Mum left a shopping list."

"It's seven pages long" chimed Becky.

Draco groaned and asked himself out loud how Luna did this.

"Diagon ally" giggled Selena.

"Since it's only Monday, first we floo to Diagon ally." Tyson said.

"That's where we shop." commented five-year-old Becky.

"How much smoke can one stove make?" Draco asked his wife as she walked through the door.

When he showed her why, she demanded an answer. Selena screamed charcoal at the same time as Draco said cake. Luna started screaming.

Draco vowed to find a job before tomorrow.

And that was the last anyone ever saw of Draco Malfoy. Who knows what happened. He might still be there.


End file.
